Live in Fear
by wish2remain-nameless
Summary: The story about the daughter of Haymitch and Effie There is a new power in the capitol but will it come after their family after they thought everything was ok? Sorry not very good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction so please let's not be too harsh. So basically this is about Haymitch and Effie's daughter so enjoy **

I pulled myself out of bed sighing. Why did I need to put up with another day of being picked on and always having the fear that when I come home my mother or father will be gone?

A sudden sharp pain in my foot woke me up and the first thing I saw was blood. I had stood on a piece of broken glass, probably from one of the many bottles of liquor my father had last night, to keep away the nightmares. My mother and father both had these terrible nightmares that caused them to wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. Well my mother cried my father didn't.

They would never tell my but Uncle Peeta had told me everything that had happened and I was very proud to have a family that done something so important. Of course not everyone agreed with this and I would get picked on at school but Aunt Katniss has told me to ignore them.

I hobbled down the stairs of my home in Victors Village in search of a bandage and trying to hide from my mother who would go into full drama mode if she saw it. I pulled out the piece of glass and put on the bandage wincing in pain.

"Trying to hide from your mother again Evie?"

"I just hurt my foot, it's no big deal," I said.

"Go get ready then, and remember if I'm not here when you come back stay alive," said Haymitch.

My father always said things like this, he has always said to me to trust no-one and to always expect the unexpected. To me it's his mind still in the games mode but it's true. People have been talking about a new power in the Capitol and that he or she; I'm not sure what it is, wants to reinforce the old rules, not to bring back the hunger games but to start the death penalty back up again and to get the Capitol back into the old power they had. How they are going to do this, I really don't know but it scares me and I know it's scaring my parents because they know that if there is some form of punishment coming up it will be for either them or for Uncle Peeta and Aunt Katniss.

After getting ready I come down to the sitting room where my mother looks like she has had no sleep at all which is probably true because I could hear her crying last night.

"Oh hello Evie, listen Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta are coming over tonight so I want you to hurry home tonight ok?"

"Yes."

"Excellent well have a good day at school and try not to get into any trouble today, I've been up at the school three times this week please let's not make it four today Evie."

"Ok I'll be good."

I wasn't the type of girl to get into fights but some people took very harsh stabs at me and my family which got me angry, my father says I get my temper of my mother which I know is true. I just get very angry when they talk about my parents and Katniss and Peeta in such a harsh way. In my opinion they done good for this District but of course nobody excepts my mother Effie, because she is from the Capitol and the people that do believe in the rebellion see her as something from the Capitol. Today I'm just going to put a blind eye towards all the harsh comments from the people at school and try and be good because you never know who is watching.

**A.N Ok I know it was short but there will be more in the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Ok so here is the second chapter I'm going to try and make this one a bit longer than the last one. Enjoy and review if you liked it **

I walked up to the school and the whispering had already begun. They were starting extra early this morning. Of course I promised I would be good today so I walked on.

"Hey Capitol freak, you know there is a new president in the Capitol, maybe if we're lucky she'll go after your family," shouted one of the usual culprits.

At least I knew some new information and that the new president is a lady. I quietly take my seat and cope with all the harsh comments on paper being thrown at me, some even getting caught in my blonde hair, the whispers, the staring and I just wanted to cry.

The day finishes and I almost run back from school. My mom will be proud, I got in no trouble today no matter how painful it was but I did it. I pushed open the door and a sigh of relief swept through me as I heard the familiar clicking of my mom's heals on the mahogany floors and my dad shouting at her to 'shut up with the damn heels'. I walk into the sitting room where the two of them sitting on the couch but I can't help but notice my mom's nails are chipped and bitten, something she only does when she is nervous or anxious about something.

"Hello Evie how was school today?"

"It was fine, I found out the new president is a lady though which is probably worse because I mean President Coin was dreadful," I say sitting down with exhaustion.

"Be quiet Evie, do not talk about these things, you never know who could be listening," said my dad sitting straight up which caused my mom to jump.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think. Mom, dad can I ask you a question?"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"You know how all of this has happened before. What happened to the two of you, did they get you in public or did they just capture you in your house or please tell me," I said an odd feeling in my stomach, probably nerves.

"Evie, listen what happened to us won't ever happen to you, you have us to protect you and we won't let anyone harm a hair on your head, I don't want you to worry about it because nobody will ever take you away from us as long as we both live. We won't let anyone hurt you," said my mom.

Just then Katniss and Peeta walked through the door. They never knocked as we were all so close there was never any need to knock, they could just walk in because of course they were our family.

I got sent out of the room about ten minutes after they arrived but of course I wouldn't just leave and go upstairs, I stayed at the door because if I got sent out of the room it must be something important, which I can't afford to miss, not at a time like this.

I sit just outside the door but I make sure I'm out of sight.

"What are we going to do? We can't just ignore it and be like sitting ducks."

"I don't know Peeta, let me think," said Katniss.

"I think we need to think about Evie, she is already too involved in this than I want her to be," said my mom.

"Effie, she's on the list we can't do anything about it," said Haymitch.

"I thought you would try a lot harder to keep your daughter from being slaughtered," said Effie.

"Trust me princess I hate that we can't do anything about it but please be more realistic," said Haymitch.

"Wait, how do we know this is going to be a bad thing, it could be a good thing, we could just be looking too far into it," said Peeta.

"Don't be stupid Peeta, of course it's something bad, everything about the Capitol screams bad," said Katniss.

"Oh Effie I'm sorry, I didn't mean you."

"It's fine," I heard her say, at least I think that's what she said as she had went really quiet when she said it.

I get up and go to my room where I was supposed to be all along and I really wished I had went up there when I was told to because then I wouldn't be worrying like I was right now. What was the list and why was I on it? Maybe Peeta is right and it's nothing bad and it's something good. I keep telling myself this but inside it's not what I'm thinking.

I hear somebody racing upstairs and instantly I know it's not my mom or dad. My mom can't race up the stairs because her heels are usually too high and she would just topple over and my dad is usually too drunk to run without falling into something. I hear the old door creek open and in walks Katniss.

Hey Evie," she said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hi Katniss," I mumble.

"Look your mom and dad may not be so clever but you need to work on your hiding skills, I knew you were down there and you heard everything," she said.

"How do you.." I don't even get to finish my sentence before Katniss jumps in.

"When I was your age I would have done the exact same, and I think you're forgetting I live next door and our houses are made the same so I know that if you went up to your room we would have heard your footsteps above us.

Look if you have any questions keep them to yourself right now until Haymitch or Effie tell you what is going on," she says smiling at me and leaving.

This has just made me even more curious and worried if Katniss isn't even going to tell me but I will follow her advice and not say anything until my mom or dad do.

**A.N Ok I know this chapter wasn't the best and sorry to leave on a cliff hanger apart from that I hope you enjoyed and please review**

**~wish2remain-nameless **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Ok so here is chapter three and can I just give a shout out to my wonderful friend Rebecca (hungergamesfan100) for giving me ideas for this chapter. **

It's three days later and neither my mother or my father have said anything to me about what the list is but rumours are spreading around the school and I know they will have to tell me sooner or later before somebody at school says something to me completely wrong.

I walk through the door from a long day at school. I'm greeted with my mother thrashing and screaming on the couch. She had obviously fallen asleep and my father was away at work so nobody would be there. Panic surges through me and I don't know what to do. I hear her like this in the middle of the night, which constantly wakes me up but it's never me that has to deal with it, it's always my dad.

"Mum, mum wake up," I repeat at first softly and by the end I'm shouting it and I want to burst into tears.

She finally wakes up with a jump and starts crying. I'm not the emotional type; I take this after both my parents really. Both are bad at expressing their emotions so what hope would I have at being good at it. Instead I just sit next to her and I notice the sweat on her forehead, the bags under her eyes and how chipped her nails are. I know she hasn't been sleeping at night because one, the high pitched screams aren't coming from my parents room at night just as often as they usually did, two, she isn't her chirpy self in the morning and takes a good couple of hours and a lot of cups of coffee to wake herself up. My mother hates coffee. Finally three, the black circles and bags under her eyes are an obvious sign.

My dad walks in. My mother has stopped crying but her eyes are red and puffy, if she was her old self she would of had make-up running all over her face but since she moved here she got rid of the wigs and make-up and ridiculous outfits but she would nearly almost wear a pair of high heels because my mother is actually quite short.

"Evie can you please go upstairs for a moment, while I talk with Effie," says my dad.

I do as I'm told and go upstairs. Something tells me I don't want to listen to this conversation no matter how curious I am.

Later my mum and dad call me down and I almost sprint down because all I can think about is they are actually going to tell me.

When I sit across from them at the kitchen table, a place we always sit when there is something important to discuss, I see my mum's hand shaking but my dad takes it and you can actually see her calm down.

"Evie, there's something important we need to talk to you about," chokes out my mum.

"What is it?"

"Well, there was this little piece of paper posted through the door yesterday. It is a list for people to go to the Capitol. I don't know how to tell you this but..."

"I'm on the list," I finish.

"Well yes honey, but we're trying everything we can to get you off it, but so far there has been nothing we can do. Your father has been phoning his friend Plutarch all week and he knows nothing about what is going on."

"When do I leave?"

"Two days," says my mother going quiet and her eyes start to water but I ignore it because the last thing I can do is cry.

I refuse to cry as this would just make my parents worse. It's having a mentally and physical affect on both of them and I feel like I'm to blame for that. I swallow the huge lump in my throat and stare straight ahead because I know if I look at them I will start to cry.

**A.N Again I know this chapter is quite short and I'm not pleased with this chapter at all. It's more of a filler than anything else but hopefully the next one is better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect Evie **


End file.
